Battle of Beamfleot (886)
The Battle of Beamfleot occurred in 886 when the West Saxon ealdorman Uhtred of Bebbanburg assaulted the Viking fortress of Beamfleot and freed the captive princess Aethelflaed before the pursuing Vikings were met and destroyed by the armies of Wessex and Mercia outside of the fortress walls. The battle ended the threat of Sigefrid and Erik Thurgilsson (the former killed by Aethelflaed, the latter killed by Sigefrid after attempting to elope with Aethelflaed), and peace was temporarily restored to England. Background ]]After King Alfred the Great's daughter Aethelflaed was taken captive by the Viking brothers Sigefrid and Erik Thurgilsson in London in 886, King Alfred had the people of Wessex give up a third of their income with the goal of raising a large ransom payment of 3,000 pounds of silver and 500 pounds of gold. As the Vikings waited for a response to their ransom demands, they began to launch raids directly into Wessex, threatening the country. King Alfred was reluctant to march, as this would mean his daughter's death, but his ealdorman Odda of Devon sought him to march and drive the Vikings out rather than pay them a large ransom and allow for them to stay in England; he also advised that Alfred should consider encouraging Aethelflaed to commit suicide and deprive the Vikings of a ransom. Angered at Odda's insistence that he should consider letting Aethelflaed die, Alfred had Odda return to his estate and wife at Devon. Meanwhile, Alfred's ealdorman Uhtred of Bebbanburg planned to infiltrate the Viking base at Beamfleot three days before the metals were delivered, deal with the 8-10 men on the shore, and free Aethelflaed and Erik, thereby saving Wessex without the need for the ransom payment. The plan went awry when Sigefrid had Aethelflaed placed in a raised cage in full view of every man at their fortress, preventing Erik from simply releasing her and escaping to the docks with her. Odda, against Uhtred's advice, raised the Devonshire fyrd, and he sent Alfred's spy Father Pylig back to Winchester to infrom Alfred of his decision, saying that Alfred could either march with him to free Aethelflaed or march against him. Pyrlig said that this was a treasonous act, but Odda forced him to return to Winchester, intent on marching into battle with the Vikings. Upon hearing of this, Alfred and Aethelflaed's husband Aethelred of Mercia, with Aethelred's 50 household guards, marched night and day to halt Odda after Pyrlig told them of Odda's plan. Unbeknownst to them, the first attack on Beamfleot would come from Uhtred's men. Battle Assault on the fortress Uhtred and his 11 men arrived at Beamfleot on boats, and they noticed that there were more than 10 guards on the docks, as Sigefrid had become suspicious of Erik. Uhtred had Rypere strike first when it was dark, and all 11 of Uhtred's men snuck towards the dock while swimming underwater with straw snorkels. They ambushed the guards on the docks, killing all of them and opening an escape route. Meanwhile, Erik convinced the guards and his brother to get drunk one last time before sobering up for the ransom three days later, hoping to distract them. Uhtred waited on Erik to arrive, and, after Erik did not come in time, Uhtred decided to head to the fortress rather than let the bodies be discovered. By that time, Uhtred had already lost half of his men, but he decided to continue on to the fortress. Sihtric infiltrated the fortress and nofded at Erik, signalling him to leave. Uhtred met Erik in the stable, and Erik told Uhtred that the case was hopeless, as he had no crew for his ship, and that their task was now to free Aethelflaed. Sigefrid was distracted by fires set by Uhtred's men, and he left just six men to guard Aethelflaed. Uhtred had Clapa and Shitric hold the cage as Sihtric cut its chains, and they succeeded in rescuing Aethelflaed. Hastein and his men put out the fires as a woman escaped on horseback, and Sigefrid ordered his men to pursue her; Hastein and some horsemen chased after her. Hastein caught her, but he found that she was another servant girl. Meanwhile, Sigefrid entered the keep to find Erik, and he found Erik helping Uhtred and his men free Aethelflaed. Uhtred challenged Sigefrid to a final duel, but Erik instead challenged his brother, saying that Sigefrid would have to kill him if he wanted Aethelflaed. While the brothers fought in the burning hall, Uhtred, his men, and Aethelflaed fled the fortress (with Clapa bravely sacrificing himself to hold off the pursuers), ultimately finding Odda's army being confronted by Alfred and Aethelred and their 50 household troops. Final battle Alfred was relieved to see his daughter still alive, and he had her sent to the rear of his army for her protection. Uhtred warned Alfred that he and his surviving men were being pursued by Sigefred's men, and Odda told King Alfred that only he could give the order for a shield wall; as the Danish cavalrymen approached, Alfred gave the order. Sigefrid and his army found Alfred and Odda's armies in a shield wall, and Sigefrid and the vast majority of his men resolved to die in battle and go to Valhalla. The Danes charged the Anglo-Saxon lines, and Uhtred was wounded when he was trampled by a horse. The Anglo-Saxon spearmen repelled the Danish cavalrymen, and, as Sigefrid was about to finish off the wounded and weakened Uhtred, Aethelflaed stabbed Sigefrid through the back, finishing him. Aftermath The Viking army was destroyed, the sons of Thurgil were both killed, and Aethelflaed was freed from the Vikings; Wessex was able to keep the ransom money, and the country was saved from immediate danger. While Uhtred believed that Odda had once again saved Wessex by committing the treasonous act of raising the fyrd without Alfred's permission, Alfred had Odda tried for treason and imprisoned, and Odda committed suicide in prison rather than be executed as a traitor. While the Viking threat was defeated, Alfred knew that the Danes would eventually return. Category:Viking invasions of England Category:Battles